Morgue
by Serenity Reigns
Summary: For once Ichigo hasn't landed in a morgue. But he's still not dead when he's suppose to be. The doctors find him strange.


Morgue

By: Serenity Reigns

* * *

Summary – For once Ichigo hasn't landed in a morgue. But he's still not dead when he's supposed to be. The doctors find him strange.

* * *

AN: First Bleach fanfic. :P That was fun but it's probably not any good. But still, thank you for reading! :)_  
_

* * *

Sometimes Shizuka hated her job. After all the effort spent to get were she was sometimes it didn't feel worth it. Four years of college. Another four years of medical school. One year as an intern. Six years in residency. Now she was a doctor. She was thirty-five. Almost half her life dedicated to saving others and yet she couldn't manage to save the kid.

He was young. Only fifteen. He had the oddest hair color she had ever come across. It was such a lively color. It felt wrong to see it on a dead body. The kid's heart had stopped and despite their best efforts he had never taken another breath.

His name was Kurosaki Ichigo. It sounded oddly familiar.

"You ok?" It was Jin. He always came to comfort her after she lost a patient. "You know it's not your fault, right Shizuka? He was dead for a while before they brought him in."

She felt tired. Like a great weight had settled on her chest. Many people died in the hospital; even thought it was suppose to be a place of healing. "He was only fifteen Jin. Fifteen-year-old's aren't supposed to have heart attacks."

"Is that what it was?" he asked.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "We won't know for sure until the autopsy comes in. But most likely...yes it probably was."

"What was his name?

Another question. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Jin started with surprise and moved closer. "Kurosaki?"

She looked at him with confusion. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

He shook his head. "Not him. I know his father."

It was her turn to look surprised. "Seriously?"

Jin brushed back his black hair and pushed his falling glasses up. "Seriously. I know him. He's a doctor who lives in Karakura..." He trailed off for a moment. "He works at the hospital there."

The tired feeling continued to creep over her. "We need to call him." She pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. A habit she had developed whenever a difficult task lay ahead.

"Yeah, I-" That was when Ichigo took a breath and the heart monitor began to beep.

They both froze. That one breath felt as loud as a fire alarm. The heart monitor felt as loud as a million people screaming in her ears. It was practically deafening.

And then he took another breath.

Suddenly he sat up. Shizuka almost screamed.

"What the hell? I didn't wake up in a morgue this time?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily and when he opened them she felt as if an electric shock had run through her.

It wasn't because they were particularly stunning eyes. They were brown eyes. A dime a dozen. Terribly common. But at that moment they were some of the most beautiful eyes she'd ever see. Why?

_Because he was alive._

Despite not really knowing him she was filled with happiness. The kid was alive. A sort of euphoria took over her and she couldn't see though the haze of it.

Alive. The kid was alive.

Then he ruined the moment and tried to stand up. She immediately went to push him back down. Apparently she wasn't seeing things, because not only did her hand push him back into the bed, but Jin helped her do it.

"I'm not seeing things am I?" Jin asked shakily.

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" she said exasperatedly.

"Hey! I think this one is justified don't you think?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Even that was a question." she told him tartly.

"Well _excuse-_!"

"Can you guys let me up already?" Ichigo demanded.

"**No**." They chorused together.

"Why the hell not?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, I don't know kid. Lets see. How about the fact that you were dead a few seconds ago?" Jin said with amusement. His eyes had a twinkling sort of look to them behind the glasses. Some people might find that sort of thing charming but not Shizuka. It just pissed her off. Who did he think he was? Albus Dumbledore?

"That was another question Jin!"

The two of them continued to bicker and Ichigo tip-toed out of the room. If he had any kind of luck the two of them would forget about him completely. But Ichigo Kurosaki didn't have luck. So he would go to Rukia, ask nicely, and hopefully have her erase their memories without kicking him in the face. And hopefully this would never happen again. Hopefully being the key word.

But, unfortunately Ichigo Kurosaki has no luck. He got home late only to be kicked in the face by Rukia. Attempted to get kicked in the face by his father (too stupid) and his sister (too short). Then he went to bed hoping to get some sleep.

But this was Ichigo Kurosaki. Apparently there was no sleep for the half-dead.

So, next mourning after a tiring night of hollow hunting he woke up in a coffin, underground, and in a cemetery. He proceeded to stare at the lid of said coffin. Then he went back to sleep. At least it wasn't a morgue.

_And the dead rise again._


End file.
